Examples of using electric vehicles to supply power to an electric power grid are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,270 and in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007/0282495 and 2008/0040479. The disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.